Kissed by fire
by savagery's roar
Summary: Lydia, aux yeux des autres, c'était une reine, une jolie fleur, un monstre magnifique, un serpent mangeur de chair, une ravissante Eve qui embrassait les flammes. (OS centrés sur Lydia )
1. Chapter 1

_Bon, voilà, c'est mon premier OS, j'ai vraiment peur de le poster :p c'est un peu court, et ça concerne l'ensemble des trois saisons de teen wolf. Les personnages sont Lydia et Peter Hale, que j'aime beaucoup et dont la relation trop peu exploitée me fascine. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_

* * *

Lydia était une jolie fleur. Une jolie fleur qui ployait doucement. Un jolie fleur blanchâtre, un peu spectrale, un peu impériale. Une jolie fleur saturée de rose vif et d'un roux calciné. Elle était le serpent qui se fondait entre les pétales. Elle était la reine qui laissait couler, satisfaite, les pans de tissus de ses robes toujours trop courtes, un peu vintage, le long du trônes qui faisait rêver les autres, les autres filles. Elle était celle qui promenait ses talons de sa démarche déterminée, qui avait cette clé tremblante caressant sa poitrine; pour elle c'était encore mieux qu'une bague de fiançailles. Tout était réuni pour que sa vie soit presque parfaite, elle était une jolie reine, son roi était beau, grand, blond, un petit salopard de première, un grand gamin affamé de pouvoir qu'il avait déjà et qui lui glissait entre les mains une demoiselle de compagnie toute aussi jolie, et enfin, le bouffon, celui qui la regardait comme si elle était une vraie reine, une étoile coloriée par des enfants innocents, un peu de blanc par ici, un peu de rose par là, une ombre doré au-dessus de ses beaux yeux de bambi, et le clou du spectacle, une magnifique lune qui satinait son ventre, demi-cercle parfait, sanglant et tout à fait dégueulasse. Une jolie tâche de couleur sur le corps de la reine diaphane.

Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Elle était à la recherche de son prince, la femme hurlante dans la nuit, elle criait « jackson, jackson ! » de toutes ses stupides forces, ses hauts talons s'enfonçaient dans la boue elle eut un instant l'idée de les enlever, et se traîner dans la boue, mais elle n'en fit rien. La première qualité d'une reine n'est-elle pas ses beaux atours ? Et le bouffon du roi qui crie son nom, il le crie au vent et à l'obscurité, en réponse seules les étoiles rient. Mais quelque chose chuchote à Lydia que la jolie fleur est dans le pétrin, la voix de son chevalier servant ne vibre donc pas d'amour pastel et d'admiration guimauve, c'est de la terreur, pourtant les hommes ne sont pas sensés avoir peur. Impérialement elle se retourne et elle crie, elle crie de toutes ses forces.

Lydia était une jolie fleur. Elle était une jolie fleur dans un joli jardin. Mais son petit cœur de fleur bat à retardement, un joli bruit lent qui résonne doucement entre ses os, comme une bombe qui n'a finalement pas explosé. Il n'y a plus de jardin les autres fleurs sont allées éclore ailleurs, tout était trop pollué. A présent, il n'y a que des pétales un peu parcheminées qui jonchent ses pas, et une rose branlante qui se flétrit au loin, et un visage cramoisi dont l'odeur de cendre et de poussière se colle au cœur de la fleur fanée.

Elle était une jolie fleur blanche à présent, un zombie l'a sarcastiquement caressée de cendre et de feuilles mortes. Elle est la fille un peu folle, celle qui danse nue dans la forêt, celle qui entend les bébés se noyer, celle qui embrasse les morts dans la brume, et qui guette les reflets léchés de flammes cadavériques dans le miroir. Elle est cette fille ni vraiment morte, ni totalement vivante. Lydia est quelque chose qui n'existe pas, une banshee, quelle jolie bêtise.


	2. TEEN IDDLE

_Bon, voilà un nouvel os, inspiré d'une scène que tout le monde saura reconnaître ;) et également très influencé par les chansons valley of the dolls et teen iddle de marina diamandis ( et aussi de oceans de jay-z et frank ocean ) mais cette dernière n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire, donc XD j'ai un peu exagéré la scène, mais pour moi, Lydia flirte vraiment avec la folie dans la saison deux, donc j'avais envie de jouer sur ce tableau. N'hésitez pas à reviewer *o* _

Les reflets branlants lui faisaient bouffer leurs mots tout en s'assurant qu'elle fasse –_ folle, folle,_ - bien – _tarée, salope- mine de ne pas_ – c'est son cœur brisé qui a parlé. - les entendre. Bien sûr. Lydia avait déjà piétiné sa couronne toute droit sortie d'une soirée ratée du nouvel an, pour aller jouer à cache à cache dans les bois la lune trop gourmande la pourchassant de ses dents de squale la bille de cristal avait trop laissé traîner sa mâchoire sur la robe de satin. Alors, inutile qu'elle se mette à mâcher ces mots - _tu crois qu'elle se drogue ?_ - et à leur deviner un goût, derrière le relent de bonheur brut de cette petite pilule que lui avait donné sa mère. Ces mots étaient juste, comme, d'énormes moutons de poussière qui l'empêchaient de bien respirer, mais ça, c'était pas grave. Lydia ne pouvait déjà que trop sentir le cadavre de son règne dont des grognasses médisantes devaient lécher chaque morceau, se délectant de leur parfait timing. Regardez, la reine est pile-là pour le dessert ! Croyez-vous qu'elle nous laissera goûter sa couronne en sucre ? Qu'il était lourd, ce diadème, une couronne indécente de fleurs aurait tout aussi pesé sur sa tête, car tout cela représentait ce qui avait été sacrifié le soir dernier.

Elle les regardait tous, et Alisson puait le gêne, malgré ses beaux atours. Elle aussi s'était parée pour voir le suicide social. Aucun soutien, juste cette moue un peu trop doucereuse, un peu trop dame, qui semblait lui dire – _regardez, elle a maigri ! Non pas qu'elle fût grosse, mais.._- de s'extraire de la tombe qu'elle était elle-même en train de creuser, par la seule force de sa peur, et par cette couronne invisible qui gisait au sol, et de laisser tout les oubliés la pendre. Avec démesure. Avec classe. Et quelque chose chuchotait qu'Alisson et Jackson seraient les premiers à tirer sur la corde. Alors, si elle avalait ces mots trop vite, sans mâcher, sans apprécier le revers de sa gloire fantomatique, jusqu'à s'en étouffer, c'était pas grave. Parce que Lydia Martin, avec ses yeux en technicolor d'avoir trop pleuré, et ses lèvres closes d'avoir trop crié, serait incapable de marcher jusqu'à l'échafaud en silence. Il faudrait la porter. Et plutôt s'étouffer et se crever les yeux avec ses mains grises de cendres que de voir tout ces gens sans visages la sacrifier une nouvelle fois.


End file.
